Missy vs Seddie
by TheSeddieShipper909
Summary: Missy's been back for 4 weeks, and when one of her schemes goes wrong resulting in the near death of Sam, Freddie realizes that he and Sam should never have broken up... Rated K  May vary from the content of upcoming chapters. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok... well this story I think is gonna work well with me (meaning I won't get writers block) there will be sad bit's but this is just the first chapter... so Rate and Review I'd really appreciate that! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own iCarly!**

* * *

><p><span>iNeed Forgiveness:<span>

Chapter One: Missy's Plan:

Missy's POV:

So, hey guys! I'M BACK! I came back from School at Sea 4 weeks ago (I went on a longer cruise than expected due to the fact we got lost), spent a week with my mom and dad, then I came back to Seattle—yeah, you heard right. And guess what? That bimbo Puckett went out with MY FREDDIE! I know what a sad girl, she ACTUALLY thought Freddie loved her and went out of her willingly! HA! Freddie's just a nice guy so he pitied her, I KNOW he was waiting for me. Well, that's what I told her, and she was so naïve, she kept saying, "Freddie will never love you, you crazy loony" and then totally embarrassed me in public! Well you know what? That gutter girl is gonna get her comeuppance, and in the most fiendish way…. So here's my plan…

You see I have this friend who is AMAZING at doing special effects makeup, so I've paid him to make himself look like Freddie, and what I'm gonna do is tie up Carly and Freddie in the studio so they can witness their pathetic friend suffer and see me kiss the 'fake Freddie'. I'll use Carly's phone to text Sam to come to the studio, once I hear the elevator ping (I know she'll use it because she's too lazy to walk anywhere) I'll grab 'Freddie' and kiss him, he'll go along with it, and tell Sam that he never loved her and is in love with me! Genius right? Then… Sam will refuse to speak to Freddie and when Carly tells Sam what Freddie said was true, Sam will go against her too, so they'll beg ME to be their new bestie! Genius right? Well, I think it is… So that's my plan. And tomorrow night, it will be put to the test…

* * *

><p><span>Freddies POV:<span>

(The next day 7:03pm)

"Hola amigos" I say cheerily walking through the Shay's front door, Sam wasn't there, which was good because I REALLY needed to talk to Carly about something. I guess we all know about he situation of Sam and I breaking up because of our differences, but to be honest, who wants a "perfect" relationship? 'Cause I don't. Sooo yea, I'm going to ask Carly if she'll help me ask her.

"Where's Sam?" I ask checking to see if she was defiantly not there.

"Oh she had to leave to help her mom get their place ready for when Melanie comes home" Carly said, while sipping some of her 'Special Lemonade'… ew.

"UGH! Just give it up with the Melanie act! But forget that, I need your help…"

Sure, what with?

"Er… well…. I was", Oh no my palms are sweating if I can't tell Carly how am I gonna even tell Sam! ", erm… Right. Look. I was planning to ask Sam if she wanted to get back together but I need you to see if she still feels that way about me." I gush out, very quickly, but Carly just threw a hand to her mouth and started squealing and hugged me… awkward…

"OMG Freddie of COURSE I'll help you! She is sooooooo totally still in love with you! Eek I can't believe-" she was cut off by the door being kicked open, two men dressed in black ran in and grabbed me and Carly and put some clothes to our nose… I started to feel… drowsy… -THUD-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what did you think? Leave your opinion and suggestions and I will take them into considerations :) K, Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

iNeed Forgiveness:

Chapter 2: Plan into Action:

Missy's POV:

YAY! There tied up! Thanks to my fake 'Freddie' and my brother Andy, they're both sleeping like logs in the studio. Ah, time to text 'Stupid Sam' ( I am sooooo creative with nicknames, right! ), ok, here goes….

"**To Sam**

**From Carly:**

**Hey Sam! Can you come up to the studio, me and Freddie wanna discuss iCarly, meet us at 8 (I'm gonna run a little late so it's just you and Freddie for a few minutes…. Hope you don't mind...) xxxxx"**

….and send….. good, now that's sorted out, we have exactly 1 hour to prepare. So, see you then!

-1 hour 5 minutes later-

Great. Trust Puckett to be late. Oh well, my fake Freddie is ready and man does he look hot (not as hot as my real Freddie though!)! Carly and Freddie are stIll sleeping by the way, that reminds I better wake them up! Okay, they're stirring so they should be awake soon—**PING**

OHMYGOD. She's here! Right time to get into place…

"Riley, get into place, she's coming!"

Okay… let's get this show on the road….

Sams POV:

Ugh. Carly and Freddie want to meet me to discuss iCarly, weird. We already talked about it this week, but whatever, and to make it worse I have to be alone with Fredweird. Awkward. Uggh, do NOT wanna think about THAT right now….

**PING**, and I'm here… commence awkwardness and boredom.

WOAH….. what the hell is Missy doing here! What the…? Huh? I-what!

"MISSY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Oh hey Sammy, I'm just here because Freddie wanted to meet up." She replies, what…?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FREDDIE INVITED YOU? Seriously what is up with this chick, oh look, the dweeb himself… huh, he looks different… whatever.

"Oh, hey Sam. " he sounds different too… whoa hang on, he's wrapping his arms around Missy… omg…

"Uh…." I say, pointing at the obscenity that is happening before me.

"Oh, don't you know Sam, Freddie and I, we're together now."

"Hahaha, seriously whats going on!" I laugh, sadly I sound un-convinced "Look Sam, the thing is, I love Missy, I didn't really love you, I mean, you bullied me for years, why would I? I PITIED you Sam, and that was it." And with that he kisses her. Huh…? I think my heart just stopped. Like seriously I love him. There I said it. I thought he did too…. Oh God I am such a doofus! How could someone so sweet like Freddie love a gank like me… Oh no, here comes the tears…

They're just standing there, smirking, I turn and run. Run down the stairs and out of the apartment ignoring Spencer's concerned voice, whilst tears are running down my face.

Carly's POV

What just happened? Why am I tied to a chair….? Why is Freddie also tied to a chair? Hey, I have a gag around my mouth! WHAT IS GOING ON!

Oh my god… is that MISSY! With…? No, Freddie is next to me, but that guy sure does look like him, oh, heres Sam, she'll help us! …

Freddie's POV:

Huh… Oh man, what just happened…? Why am I tied up….? I turn my head round to see Carly in the exact position I'm in, she's looking at something though…

I follow her gaze and m eyes fall on something un-believable…Missy, makin' out with… me! Wait, I'm here! Man, that guy looks at me, oh, Sam's here, she looks kinda sad, I tune into what they're saying…

WHAT! OH MY GOD! Oh no, SAM! I try struggling along with Carly as I see Sam run out of the studio with tears streaming down her face…. What have they done!

Missy's POV:

HAHAHAHA! There she goes! Running away, is she crying? Aw, poor baby Sammy!

I turn to Carly and Freddie who seem to have been watching thie whole thing-good.

"Oh dear. Looks like someone's got some explaining to do…" I say smiling evily at them—

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP WITH SAM—WHOAH! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Oh dear. This I did not see coming… Carly's brother just ran into the room, I look at Riley, then back at Spencer, then Carly and Freddie, then back at Riley. We run into the elevator and down we go…

Sam's POV: 

It's raining out and I had nowhere to go, my mom is having "alone time" with her boyfriend, so here I am casually sitting in the lobby, re-running the whole situation through my head. I love Freddie. Not love-'ed'. I though he loved me too… but he made a good point, why should he have loved me? I was HORRIBLE to him constantly, and then when I go have a mental breakdown he suddenly agrees and kisses me! Yup. Too good to be true…

Then I hear footsteps. Oh look who it is…

Freddie's POV:

OH THANK THE LORD! Spencer at that precise moment decides to run in and help us. I mean after making muffled screams, yea, but he still untied us…

After telling him what we witnessed he decided we should go look for Sam and explain this whole situation. He said she ran out of the apartment so she's probably not in the building. We all run down the stairs together deciding to split up once we reach the lobby, no need though… there she was, even though she'd been crying she still looked beautiful, we hall sighed in relief but she shot up. And looked at us as if we all just grew 3 heads…

"Sam, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Missy tricked you!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON! Carly and I looked at Spencer weirdly when he said that, but Sam didn't respond, she slowly backed up and ran out. We followed her, and as she ran into the road (no traffic was coming…strange…) she just started crying, Spencer left because he felt awkward so it was just Carly and I.

"You know what Freddie, I don't care about the lame excuses or whatever. What was said was true. Wasn't it?" she said, voice cracking.

"SAM! You KNOW that none of it was true! I swear! It wasn't me who was speaking, it was some dude Missy! ALL MISSY!" I cried in desperation.

"Pfft, yea, like she's smart enough to think of that…"

"Sam, it's true, please just let us explain…"

"No… whatever the excuse is, what was said was true" she turned to me, "you never even liked me, I loved you though, still do…" and then as if in some stupid movie, BAM. A car comes rushing at top speed and crashes into Sam sending her to the ground with a sickening crack. We stand there. Carly and I. The rain is getting worse now. I can't process what just happened, that's when it hit me. Sam might be dead. I start to run towards her…

Carly's POV:

I scream, so loud that the whole of Seattle might of heard, Freddie and I run to where Sam had fallen… Oh God… so much blood… I hear some random guy calling an ambulance… I scream for Spencer, so loud that in just a minute he comes hurtling out f the lobby and runs to us… he sees what has happened and, well, faints… typical Spencer, whenever needed in an Emergency he faints. I feel something wet trickle on the knees of my pants, oh no, Sam's bleeding so much! Oh god, hyperventilating, "Sam, Sam wake up!" I keep saying, choking on my tears, sadly Freddie isn't doing any better, he managed to pull Sam's head onto his lap, though he was begging for her to be alright and stroking her blood soaked hair whilst crying. Don't get me wrong, I am ABSOLUTELY FREAKING SCARED TO DEATH RIGHT NOW (!), though it is kinda sweet that he's whispering her to be alright and crying over her, I mean, I know that sounds bad though… ugh whatever…. I hear sirens, it's the ambulance, oh lord, Sam, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, BE OKAY!


End file.
